creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MrDupin
/Archive 1/ | /Archive 2/ | /Archive 3/ | /Archive 4/ | /Archive 5/ | /Archive 6/ In Torment 4- First Three Chapters Hello, MrDupin. I have just published the third chapter to In Torment 4 to the Writer's Workshop. Since I intend for this to be a very shocking inclusion to the series (only one more story after this, and the series is over), I of course would like reviews on these early chapters of the story. Since you helped review previous installments, I was wondering if you would review these three chapters, and help the development of the story with your opinions on it.. Thank you for reading. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:519206 -Chapter 1 http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:519855 -Chapter 2 http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:521581 -Chapter 3 ShawnHowellsCP (talk) 09:38, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Re: Thanks for answering my question about the WW. I wasn't really planning to bump my post, however I noticed a user did so I was curious. And thanks for the warning about people mistaking bumps for critiques, that will certainly save me a lot of trouble in the future.DarthWeezer1994 20:39, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Re: Yep, that's all it takes. Thanks for giving that a look. Didn't catch that while skimming. Jay Ten (talk) 00:46, January 20, 2016 (UTC) :Sounds like a good idea to me as long as it doesn't take much of your time. :Jay Ten (talk) 00:56, January 20, 2016 (UTC) ::You can actually check which filter triggered it by clicking on the filter that shows on the message. So: ::"16:34, 19 January 2016: The Zog. (talk | contribs | block) triggered filter 2, performing the action "edit" on Ward B. Actions taken: Warn; Filter description: Content Blacklist (details | examine)" ::You'd simply click filter 2 on that message to see what parameter words triggered it. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:58, January 20, 2016 (UTC) :::Shows how much I know. Thanks for offering. :::Jay Ten (talk) 01:10, January 20, 2016 (UTC) Blocking Are you able to block? If so could you block LossieX? They vandalized a page and create a spam page. Ta~ ᐃᓐᓂᕈᖅᑐᖅ 14:42, January 20, 2016 (UTC) Re: In my opinion it's up to QS, but I can't guarantee agreement from other admins. I'm not crazy about this sentence: "My cat got lonely, and the sweet thing wanted my company." The beginning of that sentence is a bit too definite for the instance it's being used (you want to convey a sense of uncertainty), and I don't like the use of "sweet thing" either. Maybe this or some variant: "She must have got lonely and wanted my company." Of course, to avoid using "must have" twice in a story this short, you'll probably want to go back and change the second sentence to "she seems to have fallen asleep". I would also put commas on both sides of "though" and use an em dash or semicolon between "her face long" and "her skin stretched". Those are just my opinions, but I'm fine with it being posted regardless. It could use some tweaking, but I actually found it rather strange and unsettling. Jay Ten (talk) 00:01, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Thanks Thank you, Mr. Dupin, I forgot to put my signature on that story. Just wondering if you had read the story, what did you think? Sorry Forgot to sign. JohnathanNash (talk) 22:33, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Looks like you got a fan With a capital F (I believe it stands for fealty.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:47, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Assistance Hello, MrDupin. I am very begrudged to say this, but I require your assistance on a certain... project I am doing. I would like to have a bit of help for a story I am writing. I need to know how to make one of my stories more macabre. You are a master of the stories and I know that you are kind enough to help a poor soul out. :MrDupin, I am thinking that it is not going to be a micro pasta, but it shall not be a very lengthy pasta. The plot of the story would be the thoughts inside of your head turning against you in some kind of a dreamscape. The setting would be in an old man's head in the present day. I am still thinking of some of the kinks and bruises in the plotline, BUT I am hoping that this will turn out to be an okay pasta. Thank you for looking out for the little guys. : ::MrDupin, ::Delete the page called he who lurks please. I posted that accidently. ::TrueHorror (talk) 17:28, January 29, 2016 (UTC) Pretty Please? You seem like a great person to ask this, what with you being a master of grammar and whatnot. I just posted a pasta to the Writer's Workshop, but I'm not sure I have full confidence in it. Would it be too much to ask if I requested that you take a look at it and maybe give me your thoughts? Thanks if you can. Here is the link. SnakeTongue (Nelson Smith) (talk) 22:39, January 29, 2016 (UTC) Deletion What was the exact reasoning you had for flagging my story for deletion? Awesome Sauce You are comprised of pure awesome sauce. Just thoght you should know. Cause' you're cool. Rhettski-spooker (talk) 23:22, January 29, 2016 (UTC) The Dead Eyed Dog I've posted a draft to the Writer's Workshop inspired by a comment you made on this thread- http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:435603. Here it is- http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:524064. I hope it's worth the wait. Raidra (talk) 00:37, February 1, 2016 (UTC) Looking forward to it Hey, As you can tell, my time here has been a bit limited as of late. New job, working crazy long hours and such, around 70 hours a week with one day off. All that leads to almost no time to dedicate around here. I appreciate your message though and look forward to reading your reviews. Thanks as always for taking an interest in my work! K. Banning Kellum (talk) 04:48, February 1, 2016 (UTC) Thanks Hey, thanks for helping me out with that blog post. I'm not exactly tech-savvy with the site yet :Awesome, I'm going to check it out now. Thank you for reading! :K. Banning Kellum (talk) 02:45, February 5, 2016 (UTC) Thanks Thank you MrDupin, I saw your review and it was very helpful for what I was trying to do. I left a reply, don't know if you want to read it or not, but it explains more of what I was trying. But the advice you had given me will help for the next time I try to write a story like that. Thanks again, JohnathanNash (talk) 05:35, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Dublin. Forget about that comment! I'm stoned like hell and I need sleep to get my head straight. I got myself into too much coke (no, Diet Coke) and I feel it attacking my damned systems. Thank you replied, though. RuckusQuantum 16:30, February 11, 2016 (UTC) That's supposed to be Dupin. I hate autocorrect so much. To make short, I wrote a god awful story and I need assistance I tried to write a story. It got deleted because, it had numerous errors, so I posted it to Writer's Workshop. I need as much feedback as I can on how to fix it and/or improve it from people. I was wondering if you would tell me your personal opinon what to do. I know this might be a tad bit unusual. Considering most authors complain, send hate mail to the deleter, reupload despite warning, or ask for an appeal which is denied because it obviousily does not meet the quality standards or was improperly written. Some also don't make any edits at all. Please do not think any less of me for having my story deleted and making several errors. Trying to go for the civilized approach. Everything is Dust in the Wind (talk) 05:50, February 19, 2016 (UTC) I accept it Truthfully, I got bored one night, and wrote it. No clue, why in the world I did? Maybe, I should try a website which except lower quality stories. Any suggestions. Truthfully I just wanted it to spread like all the other hooky rituals and see if someone was dumb enough to waste their time to try it. Everything is Dust in the Wind (talk) 22:59, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Review Request Hey MrDupin. I was hoping if you could possibly help me with my story in the WW, and give your own review on it. It is called "How Does the Story End?" If you cannot, then I understand completely. Thank you. Thesplitpersonality710 (talk) 18:27, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Story Title In your opinion, what do you think the title to "I Stare At The Blade" needs? Slenderdude987 (talk) 20:03, February 25, 2016 (UTC)Slenderdude987 :Thanks for pointing that blog out, I really hadn't had time to patrol edits made overnight yet. I'm gonna be a bit busy today so feel free to keep an eye on everything. (I'll probably be letting some of the other admins take charge for a bit.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:54, February 27, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for the heads up re: the formatting issues with Haunting the Woods. I really thought I had the source stuff correct...silly me. Hopefully the issues are now cleared up. There is a learning curve here that I was not expecting, obviously. Morbidmama (talk) 03:22, February 28, 2016 (UTC) :Addressed it, unfortunately I was dealing with something else most of the morning and didn't have time to fully check the RA. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:50, March 1, 2016 (UTC) New story Hey Dupin, do you know how long we've been silent to one another? I'm just asking. Anyway, I'm here to tell you that I've written a new pasta (it's unfinished, JSYK), and I think you'd want to check it out. Well, to be honest, I need your critique, shameless or not. Thanks for listening. RuckusQuantum 08:27, March 3, 2016 (UTC) Pasta review request Hi Dupin, I have a new pasta out on the WW and I would be so grateful if you could check it out for me. It's short so shouldn't be too much of a hassle. Rinskuro13 (talk) 18:57, March 4, 2016 (UTC) In Torment 4 Hello, MrDupin. I just wanted to let you know that In Torment 4 is out, and I was wondering if you could read it and leave a review as you did with all of the previous installments in the series. I truly believe this is my favorite story I've written (it also happens to be the largest, so there is a bit of a warning), and my improvement as an author was aided by your critiques and insight on the stories. ShawnHowellsCP (talk) 09:52, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Help finding creepypasta I need help finding a creepypasta and was told you might be able to find it, heres a link to the post, I'm new to the forums and don't really know how to sign and stuff but my username is VidBeas Also Im not sure if I can sign on mobile. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:530449 --VidBeas (talk) 20:37, March 10, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for the review! Very glad a lot of people seem to like it. Currently have several ideas percolating for the next one, but need to actually sit down and get some writing done. Hope alls well. Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 04:26, March 16, 2016 (UTC) Indentation and Signatures Sorry, I did not know that I was not supposed to indent. I indented because I was afraid that if I didn't I would get in trouble by moderators, and the site says to sign with four ~ characters. I am really confused because I went to a few different pages on this wikia to find information to keep me out of trouble, I guess I went to wrong things. KnotSnappy (talk) 15:21, March 25, 2016 (UTC) Visiting Grandma: WW Hello, MrDupin. If it doesn't take away too much of your time, I was hoping if you could read my creepypasta in the WW, and give your opinion and review on it. I would really appreciate it. The title is called, "Visiting Granda". Thank you very much. Thesplitpersonality710 (talk) 15:23, March 25, 2016 (UTC) Request For Critique I have two stories in Writer's Workshop that I would like some honest feedback about and I wondering if you would care to take a look at these. Dolbeer in Winter--Part Two The Way Through the Woods --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 23:56, March 25, 2016 (UTC) Congrats! Holy shit dude! Congrats on mod!!!! I remember you from back in 2014. Just started getting back into writing. Just a favor... How much have I improved? Rate me from 1 to 10. I just wanted to know, because... you were one the few people that actually inspired me (and helped me) to write and write more. Just thought I might get your opinion. Don't be shy to criticize me. Be honest. Just a favor, okay? G'day. Lord Cthulhu bless our damned souls. RuckusQuantum 15:11, March 28, 2016 (UTC) :Well, that's very kind of you. But I was wondering, if English is not your mother tongue, then what language? What's your nationality? (Don't mind me. It's just my curiosity stirring up 'gain.) :RuckusQuantum 16:27, March 28, 2016 (UTC) RE: Delete tag Dear Mr Ddpin I apologize for the inconvinience of the situation, as I had no prior knowledge that the green puzzle piece was infact the "Delete" Tag. I will try my best to remeber that the puzzle piece should not be deleted, except if a large amount of admins agree on it. Regards, LossieX (talk) 13:01, April 1, 2016 (UTC) Hi there Hi Dupin, how is everything going? Is life treating you well, you're looking nice and pink! Well I hope everything is going well on your end! I'll catch you on the flip side! Luigifan100 20:27, April 4, 2016 (UTC) RE: About the poster? Well, in rough estimations, I guess it took me two and half hours to make it. Not including the brainstorming and inspiration-hunting period, which ate almost a whole day (you'll understand me if you're in my shoes). It's really not that hard if you know what you're doing. Well... I didn't. I could've done it even quicker if I weren't experimenting and tinking with a few things I haven't tried yet. But as a curious Photoshop sonofabitch, I do like learning a few more stuff (tutorials and general exploration) and expanding my areas of expertise. I thrive to grow... But the result both pleased me and my client Jake, and I hope the others too, so those two and a half hours of work were worth it. Yeah. RuckusQuantum 14:50, April 8, 2016 (UTC) Re: Thanks man. I'm definitely glad to be back around. I've certainly missed everyone. Just like before, my talk page is always open. Hope all is well. Jay Ten (talk) 15:26, April 8, 2016 (UTC) RE: Then I'm in. Tell me what you want me to do and I'll do my best. I have nothing do with my life, anyway, so I might as well help someone with their endeavors. You owe me now. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!1!!!!!!!!!11!!1!!1! RuckusQuantum 16:55, April 8, 2016 (UTC) And please tell me, what is this Microsoft competition all about? I need to know; it stirs my curiosity. Dear MrDupin Hello. I'm trying to follow your advice on not having a plot line overshadowed by such glaring issues as too much detail and flashbacks and history setting lore. I've recently uploaded a short story to Writer's Workshop and I was wondering if it would be possible if you could come by and take a look at it. I've been trying to write well thought out short stories that aren't burdened by overwhelming world building background and Creepy Clichés. Perhaps you can give me some much-needed feedback on how to make this particular plot line much more tightly woven as well polished and suspenseful. > 2412 E Cochran Rd --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 03:22, April 14, 2016 (UTC) Hat Your new fancy hat fits you very well. I like it and I know the others too. 14:45, April 15, 2016 (UTC) New Edit for 2412 E Cochran Rd I have updated the original thread by completely editing the original story. 2412 E Cochran Rd (With Different Endings) --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 21:11, April 23, 2016 (UTC) RE:New Edit for 2412 E Cochran Rd Thank you. --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 00:36, April 24, 2016 (UTC) :The blogicle has already been taken care of. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:33, April 26, 2016 (UTC) "The Imitator's Perfect Hell" Hello, Dupin. I recently finished the final installment in my trilogy of stories that started with "The Magician's Game" and continued with "A Game of Impostors". However, I find that I am very conflicted about how it came together in the conclusion of the story. I tried to make an ending that wouldn't answer every question (yet would hint at them), as well as an ending that would be satisfying and not feel like a cop-out. I'm not entirely sure if it worked. Now, it does require that the reader have knowledge of the series, so I understand if you don't have much time to read the stories before this entry, but I would appreciate it if you could. I want to improve my work and make sure that I conclude the story in a natural way. Here is the link: "The Imitator's Perfect Hell" (Draft) Thank you. AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 16:56, May 1, 2016 (UTC) A Game of Impostors. Thank you again. Take your time. AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 20:40, May 1, 2016 (UTC) Bolly's Slaughterhouse Excuse me, what is actually wrong with my story?:) Reply to "Depends Mate" Message Sorry I didn't get back to you sooner but last week was quite hectic for me. Not only did I have my birthday on Sunday but I had a lot to do for my graduation on Saturday. Now that we've gotten that out of the way, I can finally take the time to answer your question. I guess the two positions of game development I'd be best suited for are sound design and concept development (i.e creating the Plot, Game Mechanics, etc). Though it wouldn't hurt to try and get my feet wet in the programming department. I've been investigating this program called Visionaire Studio and it's a program that allows you to make an adventure game without having to put in a line of code. They do offer a freeware version for both Windows and Mac but if I want to buy the full version, it costs about forty nine Euros. Since I live in America, I don't have easy access to Euros outside of currency exchanges at the bank and even then, I'm pretty sure there are fees involved. Here's the link to the Visonaire website: http://www.visionaire-studio.net/ I recently downloaded the free version on my computer and I may try it out some more once I get back to my dad's house. I found a series of tutorial videos on how to use Visionaire Studio on YouTube. If you're interested, you're more than welcome to click this link: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLfsiC3OLVf-5sx9vCG70nryBdskH-ggIP Heeere's Hailey! [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 03:32, May 24, 2016 (UTC) Reply to "Jack of... Some Trades" Message I think going the indie route may be the best option for me. You see, I live in Rhode Island and gaming jobs here are almost non existent. There used to be 38 Studios but the company went under and now there's a huge scandal surrounding it so I don't think the residents of the state are interested in creating another gaming studio here after that. The places where gaming studios are commonplace are California and Japan. California is off the table because it's way too far away from Rhode Island and has very expensive living costs. Japan is even further away, is very strict about letting immigrants live there, and has generally terrible working conditions in these studios (I'm looking at you Konami!!) Though, during my trip to Canada last summer, I did pass by Ubisoft's Quebec studio a few times as we were driving around trying to find our hotel (We were very lost). If I were to move out of Rhode Island, that may be the closest studio though if I were to live in Canada, I'd probably have to go through a lot of nonsense to become a resident, learn a crap ton more French than I already know, and have to not only pay taxes but duties as well (Not a fee for taking a dump). If I'm going to learn to code for games, I need to know where to start. I have Windows 7 Ultimate on my PC which is what I will use to make games. So what program should I use first? C++, JavaScript, or another coding program? I need a program that's beginner friendly, something that isn't going to crash my computer, and something that is free or low cost. I've just finished working on a concept sheet for a game I have dubbed "Project: Vintage Mouse". I have the link to the sheet right here: http://pastebin.com/avVXA7ki I've also been working on my Creepypasta if you're interested in reading the latest version: http://pastebin.com/f66fMfMT So next Wednesday, I'll be attending a coding club event from 6 to 7pm and I'll be learning how to code with JavaScript according to my mom. I hope it will help me to understand a bit more about coding and whatnot. I may take notes if possible and email them to myself. For sound design, I may use programs like Mixcraft since like I said, I use Windows so Mac exclusive programs like Garageband are off the table. I'm not sure if Vintage Mouse will be one of those easy to make games but I do have other ideas for games so if that one ends up being a bit too hard to make with my current skill level, I can turn to other ideas. One of those ideas was to make a game about a girl who daydreams about being in other games like Sonic, Mario, Megaman, Castlevania, Batman, etc. This may be a better first game idea since they are mostly 2D side scrolling games. This idea is based on an NES game called Day Dreamin' Davy which had an awesome idea but a poor execution. Here's the AVGN's review of it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iSjq4Am-5Aw I'm going to create a concept sheet for this game and title it "Sally's Pixel Quest". The levels won't explicitly reference the franchises but they'll play like their respective games. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 16:44, May 27, 2016 (UTC)